rise_of_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
General Game Mechanics
These are some trivia about game mechanics some might not have known. Damage halving is always calculated in favor of the card receiving the damage * For example, if one were to inflict 3 damage to Smasha' Rulk, the damage would be rounded down from 1.5 to 1. Movement and range halving is always calculated against the affected creature Damage reflected by Reflection has interesting properties * The damage the attacking creature/hero will receive is based on the attacker's critical chance and defender's block chance. * The damage reflected retains elemental properties. For example a Desperate Soul's attack will be reflected as Shadow damage. * Despite retaining its damage properties, damage reflected cannot be reduced by any means. * If there is no unit to reflect damage to, the damage will not be reflected (ie Velyn the Unscarred can be damaged by an Explosion). * In short, reflection is the equivalent of the attacking creature gaining for the reflecting creature. * A crit is denoted by larger red damage text and double damage, while a block is denoted by a golden shield appearing over a character and halved damage (halving rules apply). * If both a crit and a block occur simultaneously, the golden shield will not appear, however the crit damage will display normal damage Heroes cannot block damage dealt to them. -Life debuffs reduce a creature's maximum health before they reduce a creature's actual health * For example, summoning a legendary Princess Sarya to the field against a Zeus-King of the Gods with less than 5 hp will not affect it in any way. However, if Zeus has taken less than 5 damage it will be reduced to its maximum health-5. Removing a life buff reduces a creature's current health * For example, if a legendary Prince Serka and Gringheist are together on the field with Gringheist at 3 hp, if Prince Serka dies, Gringheist will also die Cards with summoning effects prioritize summoning in front of them and above them, in that priority order * For example, Juliet will attempt to summon in the space above it and in front of it. if that space is blocked it will summon directly in front of it, and if both are blocked, in front and below it. Winged Emperor's does not trigger Undead King Bael's * This is to prevent an infinite loop from both sides having a Bael and a Winged Emperor is increased by Hero Crit (exact formula unknown) Area of affect skills and abilities apply critical chance per creature, some creatures can be critted while others may be left alone. Area of effect cards that deal random damage/effects apply the same damage/effect to each target (not including crits/blocks) * For example, a 4 attack card with will deal the exact same damage to all creatures caught in the area, assuming that none block (block is assessed per individual creature) Cards that inflict Holy damage have and will prevent , , and from triggering, despite this not being mentioned on the card. * This effect cannot be removed by any means, including Forgetfulness Although states that damage dealt cannot be reduced, it can be reduced by blocks. Sacred Touch removes the debuff before it restores life. This means that if by removing the debuff it would kill the creature, the life restoration step will not occur Crits are applied after . Sudden death is a game mechanic that prevents games from becoming infinite in length. * Sudden death deals 1 Shadow damage to the turn hero every turn, starting on turn 20. * After turn 40, this damage increases to 2. * This damage can be redirected by Arcane Crystal Towers, Bodyguard angels or cards with Martyr. * This damage can be reduced through the effect of Judge Artimus. Category:Rise of Mythos